Not my fault
by small light
Summary: (one shot) The tennis team had ha d enogh of ryoma's bad mood and decide to solve the problem that plagues the young prnce and that is fix him up with the girl he had a crush on for years. (Ryoma sakuno)ooc


**i don't own prince of tennis : ( **

**NOT MY FAULT**

_**First of all I want to let you know that this was not my fault. I would have never done what I did in normal circumstances, but these were NOT normal conditions and she was NOT a normal girl so inevitably what happened happened and I can't do a thing to change it. What happened you ask? Well listen up and decide for yourself if You would have done any better.**_

Rrring ring riing

"Hello this is Inui."

"Nya Inui we need you. So come meet us at the tennis courts in 30 minutes."

"Who's we."

"You'll see. Oh yeah bring Kaidoh along."

"Fine. See you at the courts Eiji."

At the tennis courts

"Why are we here Eiji sempai?"

"Well you see we all think that this situation with Echizen has gotten out of hands and something has to be done and soon."

"I see. So you want me to make a good plan to get them close."

"Bingo!"

"Will everyone cooperate?"

All eight boys nodded in consent and thus the greatest challenge ever began. It was bigger than the state championship, bigger than discovering advanced forms of life on mars, it was the hardest thing that the tennis players tried to do and they had been at it for six years now.

That's right. Ever since that brat set foot on their tennis court they tried to make him admit his own feelings. But it was like telling a kid to eat their vegetables because they're good for him. He would simply throw them in your face. No matter what they did he wouldn't budge, and they tried everything, they even faked a kidnapping to see how he would react. That earned Momo a night in jail and a punishment from Ryuzaki Sumire. The memory of that still made him shiver in fear. He would have rather spent another night in jail.

They tried everything separately and now they were fed up with his stubbornness. For Christ sake the runt was in college and he still had no girlfriend, yet, he still acted like a rabid dog when he saw Sakuno with another guy. So they decided to make a master plan that would force the stubborn fools to admit their feelings. It was either that or they would kill each other.

Why did they say that both were stubborn well it seems that after the hundredth refusal from Ryoma Sakuno decided to pay him back with the same card. She was now ignoring him and quite effectively. To say that it did nothing to improve his mood would be a cruel understatement. People were afraid to play tennis with him, what tennis, screw that, they were afraid to stay near him.

So for everyone's sake the kind and caring tennis players decided to make this last plan the biggest and most successful that the entire university had ever seen.

After a couple of days

"Eiji, I think I have it."

"Huh? Have what?... Nya Inui you look tired."

"I've been awake for three straight days but I finally have it."

"Have what?"

"The perfect plan to get those two together."

"No kidding?"

"It's one hundred percent safe."

"That's great I'll let everyone else know. So what will we have to do?"

"Here is a copy of the script. Memorize it and starting tomorrow act accordingly."

"Understood. This is going to be so much fun."

**The next day**

In the music room a soft voice could be heard singing a sweet tune. It made your heart ache. Her eyes were looking in the distant horizon searching for something she thought lost a long time ago. She loved this place. She loved the solitude and the quiet atmosphere that it offered. It seemed like lately she wasn't doing any of the things she wanted. True enough she was singing but not the songs she wanted or liked, she was a known singer now, yet the label was fake to her. It wasn't her. It showed everyone the perfect image, a beautiful young girl with a happy worry free life that sang about the same thing like every other pop star. She knew that she had to put a stop to this and soon. Before she lost herself.

It wasn't that she was a weak person, she was just in a bad moment and they took advantage of it. For almost six years she loved him and thought that there was a small chance for them. But his last insult was the straw that broke the camels back. She had enough so she decided to brake up with him. Not that they were together. But it hurt and it made her confuse lonely and a bit insecure. And now she was what she never wanted to be in music: just another pop singer. She would have to talk with her manager and set him straight that very day.

The song she sang was her own, she wrote it a long time ago thinking about Ryoma and herself. She wanted to include it on her cd and she will. It was sad but sweet and it brought back a lot of memories.

She was so absorbed by her thoughts that she failed to notice the person that walked into the class room. That is until he gently squeezed her shoulders and whispered seductively in her ear:

"Guess who."

"Eek! Fuji you scared me"

"What? No more Fuji-sempai? I'm so disappointed."

"We're not in school anymore, things changed."

"And some remained exactly the same."

"Yeah…"

"Now what's with that sad look? I don't want to see that. How about we play a game to cheer you up?"

'Please, Fuji never tried to cheer anyone up Ever. So what is he up to?'

"No thanks I have to go anyway."

'Don't ruin this Sakuno. It's for your own good after all.'

"Then how about a small wager?"

"Fine."

'Why do I have the feeling that I'm gonna regret this?'

"Well let's guess who will be the first person that we see."

"Fine. I chose Tomoka."

'She's supposed to come after me so it might be.'

"I chose Echizen."

'WHAT!'

"Whatever"

'You're steel a beginner at hiding your emotions Sakuno. It's so easy to see every emotion in your eyes that this isn't even a challenge. Oh well Echizen will be here soon if Momo did his job right.'

They headed for the door and when Sakuno was about to step out she bumped into someone. She prayed to every god she knew, and invented a couple for good measure, that the one she bumped into wasn't Ryoma, that the warm body and the hands that were encircling her were not his. She wished that she wouldn't feel the warmth and security she did because ….

"You should watch were you're going. You almost fell down." And by saying that, Ryoma removed his arms from around her and took a step back. "Fuji Momo was looking for you." And then the two boys left.

….because she always felt cold and alone afterwards. Tears threatened to spill, yet she did nothing to fight them back. She was tired fighting against her heart and she was tired fighting for his heart, but where did that live her?

She was lost.

All she could do now was try and move on. One step at the time. And the first thing she had to change was her music and build on that.

**A couple of days later.**

In the gym preparations were being made for Sakuno's first live concert. She was on the newly built stage reversing with her dancers the steps and melodies. She worked hard this past couple of days and she still had a lot to do, but it was worth it. This concert will be held with the songs that she wanted, not that others chose. She would show everyone her true image.

There were so many people in the gym that the three tennis players went unnoticed until they were in front fo the stage where she was singing one of her songs.

"Nya Sakuno looks good ne ochibi?"

"Yeah what ever."

"Never knew she had such a beautiful voice."

'that just shows how much you know about her Fuji. Why is he going on stage? What does he want with her?'

"Hi Sakuno."

"Fuji hi. What are you doing here?" Sakuno replied with a happy smile (that gave Ryoma a sickening feeling.)

'She never smiles at me like that anymore. She couldn't like him now could she?'

"Well I was in the vicinity and I remembered our bet."

"Oh yeah, but we didn't really set a prize."

"No we did not."

'I'm almost afraid to ask…'

"So what do you want?"

"hm.. just a song."

'Where's the catch?'

"Ok."

"But I chose the song."

"…Ok."

Fuji leaned in and whispered in her year something that no one else heard besides her but it caused her to blush furiously.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"Fine let me talk to the dancers."

'What is He doing? And why did she blush like that. Why I ought to…'

'He he never knew that o'chibi could growl.'

After Fuji came down from the stage Sakuno and her crew assumed their positions and the show began. She was singing a fast song that made Ryoma a bit more than uncomfortable.

_Come on_

_You said you love me_

_I'll make you believe_

_It's love you receive_

_Like a thief_

_I just take what I need_

Her voice was low and seductive. A boy was coming towards her like a tiger approaching his pray.

And where we're going tonight

Just an ordinary evening

………………………….

'what is she doing with that guy on stage. Does she know how this looks to others? Huh? What did she just say? Oh no that's it she's not playing this song.'

_Do it baby do it_

_On the beach_

_Do it baby do it_

_Down on the street_

_Do it baby do it_

_You and me_

We're gonna do what they call the French kissing

"pst Fuji look at Ryoma. He's so mad I think steam will come from his ears soon. I have to hand it to Inui he sure knows how to make a good plan ne?"

"Yes and this is just the beginning."

'I wonder how come Inui knew about this song.'

_Give it baby give it_

_In the car_

_Take it baby take it_

_Wherever you are_

_Give it baby give it_

_Go too far_

_We're gonna do what they call the French kissing_

By the time she finished her song Ryoma was on the verge of exploding. He couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He knew that it was all an act that it didn't matter to her but it still hurt like hell every time that guy took her in his arms or tried to kiss her. Thankfully he didn't kiss her because Ryoma would have probably killed him right then and there.

"So how was I?"

"That was great Sakuno."

"Thank you Eiji."

"Wonderful"

"Well you asked for this song Fuji but how did you know about it. It wasn't even in the concert program."

"Um…"

'What she doesn't want my opinion? Well I'll tell her anyway'

"Easy"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. You looked easy."

"What are you talking about Ryoma'

'Stop it please. You're hurting me. Please stop.'

"You looked like a..."

Slap

"Go to hell"

And she ran. She didn't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing her cry; she didn't want to crumple in front of her band. So she ran to the only place that could offer her some comfort: The music room.

Once there she began crying she couldn't stop her tears not even when she heard the door open and someone walking in. she didn't dare lift her head to see who it was even when two strong arms pulled her in a tight embrace she didn't do a thing. She just gave up letting herself cry on this strangers shoulder. She was clutching his shirt as if it was her only link to this earth. She cried until no more tears came from her eyes and then she finally let go and looked at him.

"Oishi sempai?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you crying and I thought that you could use a shoulder to cry on."

'Shit Ryoma what the hell did you do now. Do you really love her, because if you do you have a strange way of showing it.'

What happened?"

She told him everything from beginning to end. And as she did so she felt her heart lighter.

"Well I can't really give you advice about your love problems; that you have to decide for yourself, but I do recommend that you take a rest. You seem to be under a lot of stress and this could affect your health."

"Yeah but I have the concert now and grandma's busy with the tennis team…"

"I'm organizing a trip with the drama club so why don't you come along?"

"Won't they mind?"

"No it'll be fun. And if you want to spend time alone you'll be able to do that. The place is great. It's my uncle's cabin in the mountains."

"Sounds great. When is it?"

"Next Saturday. It's for one week."

"Ok I'm in."

"K"

"Well I should go back to work now."

**Meanwhile with Ryoma**

"Nya that was really mean Ochibi."

'What the hell are you thinking!'

"Hey Eiji Tezuka is calling us"

"Saved by the captain chibi."

"What is it Tezuka?"

"I wanted to inform you that next Saturday a tennis camp will begin. It will be for one week."

"Really where?"

"At my cabin. You all have to come, or face the consequences."

'Well I need to cool of and this is the perfect opportunity. I can't believe I was such an idiot and said such things to her. But she made me so mad. God will I ever get her to see what my feelings for her are, or will I lose her. I'm such an idiot. And this is all Fuji's fault. If he wouldn't have acted so close to her…'

**CHAPTER 2**

**A TRIP WITH EIGHT FRIENDS OUT OF WHCH NO ONE SHOWS UP**

After one week of hard work –on Sakuno's part- and terror -for the students that had to face Ryoma- the day of the day of departure finally arrived. Everyone was looking forward to it.

Sakuno thought that the rest would do her good and that she might forget or at least find a way to get over her problem; ryoma thought that some time practicing tennis would make him lose some of the frustration that he gathered and he knew that he might soon explode and everyone else hoped that the plan would work.

"Is the cabin much further Oishi-sempai?"

"Just a bit. How come you still call me sempai when you call everyone else by their name?"

"I don't know. I just can't seem to be able to lose the sempai bit around you and Tezuka sempai. You both act so mature, I always feel like a kid around the two of you."

"I see. Well here we are."

"Wow it's beautiful. But will it be enough for the nine of us? It seems a bit small."

"It's more than enough. Don't worry. Well I'll go now. See you later."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"To show the others the way here."

"Oh… ok."

After he left Sakuno looked at the place where she would spend the next seven days. It was a very beautiful place. The woods were thick and Oishi told her that there was a small lake nearby where she could swim. There were lots of wild flowers scattered about, that gave her the feeling that she was on the set of a fairy tail.

The cabin itself seemed to be out of the pages of a story book. It was small made entirely of wood. On the porch there was a small couch enough for two people to cuddle up on it at night.

'This place seems too nice to be true. I think I'm going to like this. It's so peaceful and… OH NO!'

It seemed that there was one more person here and unfortunately for Sakuno it was exactly the one she was running away from.

'The Gods can not be SO cruel. It must have been a figment of my imagination.'

"Momo have you brought everyone else?"

For a moment time stopped. Not even the birds that were merrily singing before didn't dare brake the silence. When Ryoma saw her he didn't know what he wanted to do first. Kill momo or hug him.

'Huh? What is she doing here? I thought that we were here to practice. What the hell am I thinking? I finally have the chance to apologize to her. Better do it fast before Momo comes back.'

"Sakuno…"

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I think I should be the one asking that. After all it's you that shouldn't be here."

"Oishi sempai told me I could come along. But if it bothers you so much I'll go. Who would want to be stuck with a jerk like you for a week?"

'This wasn't what I wanted to say. I wanted to apologize. Why is she making everything so hard? And what right does Oishi have to take her along?'

"So now you're with Oishi?"

"What if I am? What is it to you? You don't care about me remember. You showed it more than once and…"

Why he did it he didn't know. Maybe it was an impulse. Or maybe because her words were hurting him too much and he wanted her to stop. Or maybe just maybe he felt like he had to do this or his heart would wither away. No matter the reason the consequence was still the same. He kissed her. Actually he was still kissing her. The one that broke the kiss was surprisingly enough Sakuno. She pushed him away with all her strength confused by his actions.

"Why did you do that?"

"…"

"Damn it Ryoma answer me. Why do you always stay silent? Why don't you ever give me a straight answer?"

'Shit now I'm crying. I didn't think I could cry again after last time. But it hurts. I love him so much and all he does is play with my emotions. I hate this.'

'I'm sorry Sakuno, but what answer can I give to you when I don't know myself why I do what I do? All I know is that I can't and I won't regret kissing you. Since I wanted to do it from the first time I saw you.'

"When Momo comes I'll ask him to give me a ride back."

"What's Momo got to do with this?"

"This is the tennis camp…"

"I think you have it all wrong. This is the drama clubs outing."

"I think we've got triked."

Sakuno couldn't help but laugh. It was just too funny. She fell in another one of her friends trap to set her up with HIM and now she was stuck in the middle of nowhere.

"I'll go. You can stay and practice your precious tennis."

"you do know that it's 200 miles away from the nearest town right?"

"gulp… I can handle that."

"And that you have to go through the forest right?"

"I'll take my chances with the bears. It's safer than staying with you."

'ouch'

"Listen. You don't have to go. Like you said I have to practice so we'll probably not even see each other."

"Why do you want me to stay?"

'Since when did he talk so much?'

"Because I would worry."

'WHAT!'

"Fine. I'll go unpack."

That day they spent it avoiding each other. The situation was more than a little uncomfortable for them and Sakuno was still confused by the events that took place that day. It was already dark when she finished unpacking. She decided to take a shower and go straight to sleep, because she didn't want to risk running into him.

Coincidently her room was right next to Ryoma's. She was very curious about it and what she might find there but she put it aside knowing that he might come and it would be hard to explain why exactly she was there, so she went to take her shower and than got back to her room where instead of sleeping like she said before she began reading a book. She was so engrossed in the plot that she didn't notice when somebody knocked on her door.

Deciding that something was probably wrong with her since her light was still on Ryoma decided to enter the room. There he saw her curled up on the sofa reading a book. He rarely saw her like this, with her hair down wearing a large tee-shirt and shorts; she always made his heart skip a beat. Deciding to make his presence known before he would be caught staring he cleared his throat and watched how her expression changed.

'Why do your eyes lose their shine when you look at me? Those deep chocolate pools in which I feel like I'm drowning, why can't they smile at me ?'

"Royma what are you doing here?"

"I thought that you might be hungry."

'You always have this nasty habit of not eating enough. Will you ever let me take care of you?'

"Actually I am a bit. Thank you."

'Why is he so nice all of a sudden?'

"Do you want to join me?"

"Sure. Hold on a bit."

Contrary to her thoughts she didn't have to come downstairs because in a couple of moments he showed up wit a tray filled with delicious looking food.

"I didn't know that you knew how to cook."

"I don't this is all thanks to our "friends"."

"Oh."

They were silent each eating his food until the silence was disrupted by Ryoma.

"Sakuno… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. do you think that we can start anew as friends?"

"I would like that."

'No I wouldn't I don' want you just as friend. But this is better than having you as an enemy.'

"So what were you reading?"

"The monastery of Parma."

"Is it good?"

"yeah… it's really good"

……………………………………………………………………………

They spent the night chatting almost like friend although it was the last thing any of them wanted. Sometimes the silence between them was tense but they were making a real effort to be friends.

That night they both fell asleep with heavy hearts that were far lighter than they had been for a long time.

The next morning Sakuno woke up to an empty house. She wasn't surprised since Ryoma was obsessed with training and he did tell her last night that he would wake up early. The memory of them chatting so friendly made her blush for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Geez I thought I could control this annoying habit. At least he isn't here to see me turning into a tomato. Speaking of which, I wonder if I could take a peek in his room.'

Absolutely not. That is immoral. It's invasion of privacy it…

Don't listen to her. A small peek can't hurt. It's not like he has what to hide right?

Sakuno decided to look in his room and after she entered she saw on the desk what looked like a diary.

'Should I look'

NO!

YES

'It's his fault that he left it here in the open right?'

That's right

She began reading it and was surprised by what was written there. According to it he always liked her, he wanted to tell her a couple of times but something always happened and his temper got the best of him. Than she reached the last entry, the one from last night. Tears were threatening to spill but she could do nothing but read on.

**_'I'm sorry Sakuno for the pain I caused you. I wish I could take it and replace it with happiness but I can't and each tear that I see feels like a knife stabbing my heart. I wish your eyes wouldn't lose their sparkle when you look at me, how I wish that those endless pools that swallow me whole could tell me that you love me. The words I crave to hear coming from your lips are now far away and my hopes of happiness have died. I wish that you would smile at me like you used to and never see sadness mar you angelic face, but the only way to do that is to let you go and I'm afraid. It feels empty when you're not around. It feels wrong and I feel lost._**

**_I can't be selfish anymore. You are my most precious thing and if you're happy I will be happy for you. I will always watch over you from the shadows to make sure that you're ok and if I act like an idiot please forgive me; I only act that way because I love you._**

**_Goodbye Sakuno. '_**

"Ryoma no baka! Who gave you the right to chose? Don't I have a saying in this? I love you to."

She carefully closed the diary and placed it back in its place. She couldn't cry anymore. Not now that she knew that her love wasn't impossible. All she had to do was get him to say it out loud.

Now for most that might sound like an impossible task to accomplish in only six days when others couldn't do it in six years but they were not Sakuno and they didn't take lessons from her friend Tomoka. True enough she never thought that those long hours listening to her friend explain in detail how she would trap this guy or that would prove useful, but she never thought that Ryoma could love her either.

So now her own plan began. Silently she thanked her friends for this little set-up and she began her work.

First thing, she had to see where the lake Oishi told her about was. When she found it she almost squealed in delight. It was perfect. There was a small clearing surrounded by the thick forest. On the ground there were flowers that made it look like a piece of heaven. The lakes water was crystal clear and it wasn't too cold. It was perfect for swimming actually.

After that she had to get all other necessary arrangements ready.

When Ryoma came back it was already night. He first looked for Sakuno but he didn't find her anywhere. He supposed she was still out so he decided to take a shower and wait for her to eat dinner together.

When he finished the shower and entered the kitchen worry was evident on his face.

'Where is she? I hope nothing happened to her. What's this'

Ryoma picked up a card with Sakuno's handwriting on it.

**_I was bored and decided to play a game with you. Find me by nine o'clock in the place where the moon caresses your skin_**

Ryoma could feel his cheeks burning . he didn't know what had gotten into her but he really didn't care.

'Where is she? Let me think… where the moon touches your skin… I got it. The lake. I'd better hurry there. It's almost nine.'

When he arrived it was a bit after nine but that was the least of his worries. Actually one can say that he had no more worries. All he could do was look at the girl standing by the lake. She was wearing an alluring two piece bathing suit. The top was a light shade of blue and the bottom was actually made out of two pieces out of which Ryoma could only see the skirt. It was long and its color was pure white.

Her hair was loose shimmering in the moonlight. He could do nothing but stare.

"You're late."

"Huh?"

'Her eyes are so bright. It's been so long since I saw them like that.'

She came towards him with small unsure steps. He would have thought that she was mad at him if not for the smile playing on her lips. When she has right in front of him she leaned in and whispered seductively in his ear:

"Now what should I do to punish you?"

'Jesus Sakuno what are you doing to me?'

"No answer? Than I'll just have to decide in your place."

Slowly she put her arms around his neck and taking another step closer to him she slowly placed her lips on his. She was almost startled by the shock of the contact but she didn't back down. She nibbled on his bottom lip teasing him to respond. It didn't take him long to give into her kiss and before they knew it they where lost in a passionate dance.

She slowly albeit reluctantly broke the kiss and looked in his passion clouded eyes.

"It seems like you enjoy your punishment.."

"Sakuno what's going on?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked him taking a step away from him putting more and more distance between them.

"Yes"

"Then you have to catch me"

And before Ryoma realized what she said she was already running at full speed. That didn't matter though since he was a lot faster than her. Soon he caught her and they both fell to the ground in a tangled heap. She wanted to escape but Ryoma kept her pinned on the ground one of his hands restraining both of hers while the other was cupping her face. He tilted her head so that she would look at him.

"So what were you going to say?"

A smile was on his face. The question was more for his ego than his heart. He could see everything just by looking into her eyes. Those eyes that he thought they would never shine for him again. He had been an idiot and he knew it. The answer to the questions that tormented his soul had been right in front of him he was just too blind to see it.

"Do you really not know?"

"Could it be what I want tell you?"

"Could be. What do you want to say?"

"I love you."

"I love you to"

_**How I said before this was not my fault. I probably would have never told her my feelings and would have pushed her even farther away. No the credit goes to eight meddlesome sempais that will probably tease me until I die. But looking at the sleeping angel in my arms I can't help but feel happier than I've ever felt before. And this time I'll be sure to never let her go.**_

_**i hope you liked it and that you will review **_


End file.
